Photograph
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Jesse left everything behind at the age of 16 to be a duelist: what will happen when he returns to his hometown? Will the old photos be the same? Or will new ones take their place? Only old friends have the answers...
1. Prologue

_**The following story 'Photograph' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennel belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennels autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Photograph' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Photograph' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

Dear Jesse,

_By the time you are now reading this letter, we both know I've left. I'm sorry. As we both know, in life there are some choices that have to be made: we don't always have the choice. And those are often the ones that are the most difficult to make; ones we don't ever want to make. The choices I've made in my life, Jesse: none of them have ever been easy. Some of them in the long run have helped me; taught me to be a stronger person than I have been for a long time. But others have brought hardships - pain - hurt. And for those, Jesse, I'm sorry - I've not always been sorry for my choices making me suffer, because I've learnt from my mistakes. What I'm sorry for is my choices making other around me suffer, because I might have been foolish or life is too harsh._

_But for you, Jesse? I have 3 major things to be sorry for. It may take a few pages and a few more minutes, but please: I only ask one more thing, Jesse. Please listen to my voice on the paper you hold in your hand, one more time. We both have many forgotten memories and words; we've both had lots to hear of and now, I know you may be feeling like you've heard enough. But I can promise what I say is not what you've already heard. So here is what I'm sorry for._

Photographs have been a prime way in my life to keep track of my life. Ever since I was young. I remember when I first looked at a photograph with my dad; I was 4 years old. I found it strange that no one in the photograph moved, but my dad explained to me that a photograph is just a picture – you can drag out many meanings and interpretations from it, but you may never know what the true message was.

Fascinated, I continued to look at different photographs – looking at different people and what they were trying to say from just a frozen face. I was getting older – I was 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 – I kept looking at them and studying them. It was a great pastime.

But then I turned 10…I had been doing more research into what happened in the world at school; learning. That's when I saw a different kind of photograph – a completely different world where a still image would linger. I studied war; homelessness; child abuse; alcohol; drugs – things that had been mentioned time to time before in my life, but never explained. I found out the hard way.

I had my friends to hang about with, but that's when I discovered more about the streets that we all walk on - that each step that you take and each corner that you turn is never safe. Not even with mum and dad to hold your hand. Not that I really needed anyone to ever hold my hand. I did that for others instead - gave my shoulder to cry on countless times. I don't resent it, and I don't regret it. It's how it was and always will be.

As I began to see more photographs, I came to recognise pain – hurt – suffering – death. Now I had a new perspective: I began to see changes. But I never understood why they were there. I asked my mum and dad constantly why they had happened, but with some photos they would quite sharply tell me that I wasn't old enough to understand and they would tell me when I was older. They never did. So I found out by myself.

When you look at photographs from your life, ones of significant memories or just good times to hold onto, you see how things change. But you don't see what's behind the change: you only know it's there. Take a family photo for instance - you have the grandparents at the top - the parents in the next row - the teenagers after - and lastly the children at the bottom.

Now take another photo ten years on: the grandparents have left our world to lay at rest - the parents have gotten older and may have become the grandparents - the teenagers have now become young adults, maybe even parents - the children have turned into teenagers - and we have a new children to take their place.

See the difference? I know I have. But then who said a change in life is as simple as taking a look at two photographs? Well that's the thing isn't it. It isn't. If you look at a few years compared to a lifetime - the few years hasn't got anything on a whole lifetime. But what's extraordinary is that a lot can happen in a few years.

I found that. And I've had to bear the burden of what's happened in the short space of a few years. It hasn't been an easy ride - the way I see it, it's the last rocky stage before I can finally stretch my wings and be free to go explore the world. It means leaving things behind and discovering other elsewhere: if I could keep it all in the palm of my hand I would. But then life wouldn't be an adventure.

I've learnt that in order to move on and fly, you have to take leaps of faith. Take a leap of faith in what you want to see. Take a leap of faith in what you want to do. Take a leap of faith in what you want to be. Take chances; make risks and if you happen to fall, get up and try again.

We can put that into theory: sounds very simple. But as they all say – it's easier said than done. Hopefully from what I've learnt – from all my experiences, it will be easier and the choices I make will be better. But I'm not saying that it will be a piece of cake or it will be easy all the time.

Why? Let me put it in context: some choices I've made in life have impacted hugely on my future – and they've not always been for the better in the long run. So now I have many things to apologise for…and many friends to apologise to.

In life we all have to something to be sorry for, or someone we want to apologise to. If it was easy for anyone, a lot of heartache would probably be spared. But life's not like that - never has been - never will be. It wasn't easy writing that letter to Jesse. Perhaps you wonder why I didn't tell him over the phone - or maybe even met him face to face.

In truth, I knew that by the mere whisper of his voice…I wouldn't have left, not for anything. Just by the sound of his voice. Let alone the sight of his face. But I had a decision to make; I had things to prioritise. His needs and others will always come before my mine. It's always been that way and that's not about to change. For me to stay and do more damage is not a thing I bargain or reckon with - I don't stay.

I'm not very good at showing how I feel or how to express myself. But all I can say is that the love I have for Jesse and my friends bears no bounds – it doesn't stop. It continues to grow and it will always remain. But now it's time to confront the truth, take a look at the one thing in my life that I've been afraid and wanting to look at – the one thing in my life that keeps me from moving on: the photographs.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Hey there peeps! First chapter of my new story up and running - stay tuned for the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it =) Cheers!_


	2. You're Hiding In the Closet Once Again

_**The following story 'Photograph' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennel belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennels autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Photograph' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Photograph' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

Looking out of the window of the bus, Jesse could distinctly feel the familiar warmth from the sunshine over the plains of Texas as he watched the countryside whiz by in almost a blur; a healthy mixture of green grass and golden ground. This was his home. Where he was on his way back to visit his parents, as well as all his friends and the people around the town who knew him.

Jesse knew that it would a bit strange making his way back to the surroundings he'd grown up with. But he never expected that he would feel so _nervous_. It was his home, and yet he felt stranger to all of it. He had been so used to Duel Academy and being surrounded by his gang of friends that it was hard to think he had an old life with another set of friends waiting for him to return.

Jesse quietly slipped his fingers into his trouser pocket and pulled out a photograph of him and his best friend of 11 years: Ava. He gave a small, secret smile as he stared at the photo - it was when they were about 14 years old. He always had fun with Ava and the gang. Life was never boring around Avaline Evian - oh no!

"Hey Jess! You ok?" A friendly voice shook Jesse out of his trance; he quickly stashed away his photo and turned to meet the gaze of his friend Jaden Yuki. Having said that he was going to take a trip back to his home town, Jesse had offered to his new group of friends at Duel Academy if they wanted to join him and stay in Frankston with him.

Excited at the prospect of seeing Jesse's old hometown and meeting his old friends, everyone had pretty much answered yes please. And now here they all were driving from the airport across Texas to see it all. "Wow...I never knew Texas looked this exciting! And the weather's glorious!" Alexis stated in wonder as she and the rest of the girls stared out of the bus windows.

"Yep - it sure is." Jesse grinned, thinking of all the numerous things he had experienced here in Texas. Mostly he'd done them with Ava, but there wasn't much they didn't do together. Their families were very good friends and they had all known each other a long time - if there was ever an event or occasion that happened, Jesse and Ava were often first to be invited.

"Can I see that photo you just looked at Jess?" Jaden suddenly mentioned, curious as to what was in the photo and what Jesse may be trying to hide. Jesse smiled sheepishly and dug again in his pocket to get out the photo of him and Ava. As he handed it over to Jaden, he watched to see Jaden's reaction.

"That's Ava right?" Jaden grinned, pointing at the tomboyish looking female in the photo. She had a wide rimmed cowboy hat on with a yellow checked shirt that must've once belonged to another male around her age or younger. Although it was a brilliant sunny day in the photo, you could tell it was blustery due to the fact that Ava's wild hair was about her face in the photo, her bright blue eyes twinkling brightly from her pale face through the golden strands.

Jesse too was wearing a cowboy hat and a blue checked shirt that brought out the emerald colour of his eyes. The photo must have been taken with brilliant timing, because it caught a pure honest moment where the two teens were laughing and smiling together, clearly enjoying life and what it had to offer to them. Not only that, it showed what Ava and Jesse's friendship was like when they had those moments alone to share together - neither minded each other's company and it was always a pleasure for both of them to be in each other's presence.

"Yep, that's Ava." He said quietly, turning to Jaden to give him a quick smile. Jesse often spoke of Ava and what they did together - his gang of friends at Duel Academy by now were used seeing Jesse's eyes light up each time he spoke of her. Judging by how he often described her, she sounded like a very good friend and companion. They couldn't wait to meet her.

Jesse put the photo carefully back in his pocket. As he saw the sign for Frankston come up along the road, he held his breath for a moment. He was nearly home.

* * *

"JESSE!" A female voice squealed as the bus pulled up outside of Jesse's home. It was a beautiful looking house with a wooden porch and a colourful front garden. From the windows of the bus, everyone could see a woman in her early forties run out of the house to greet them all, her raven black hair swaying about her shoulders.

"Hey Mom!" Jesse greeted cheerfully, holding his arms out for his said mother to dive into them - which she did nearly knocking Jesse off his feet. Although she was of average height, Jesse was definitely taller and stronger than her by far - but she didn't seem to mind, nor care - so long as she got to see her son again. "It's good to see ya!"

"Even better to see you too my lovely! It has been such a long time, and tell ya somethin' for nothin' – look how much you've grown! Almost as big as ya Dad now, bless ya! Oi, Mike - come and say hello to ya son, will ya?" The female laughed jovially. Everyone in the bus was stunned to see how much Jesse was like his mother - friendly, chatty, bright and never one to let someone down. Already they felt themselves warming to Jesse's mother.

"Alright, alright, Kath! Just comin' - of course I want to greet my boy! How ya doin' son?" Another figure came out of the house, his pace quick and springy as he strode towards Jesse with arms outstretched. Jesse released his mother and immediately hugged his father back hard. When the two split apart, it was quite clear where the looks came from.

Like Jesse, Michael Anderson was tall, lean and handsome with emerald eyes and light blue hair. He was a hearty, cheerful man who clearly adored his wife and son without question: he was a family man. And it was clear over that the years of being brought up with encouraging parents has given Jesse the ability to meet and become friends with just about anyone he met.

"I'm alright Dad, thanks!" Jesse replied laughing, "Mom, Dad - I'd like you to meet my friends from Duel Academy. Guys, this is my Mom and Dad." Jesse gave his introductions with a huge smile. Jesse's parents gave his friends a huge smile.

"Welcome everybody! Good to see ya got here no trouble - and I hope you'll enjoy stayin' with us - been waitin' to meet y'all for a while now!" Kath announced, her smile never wavering. Jaden was the first to step forward.

"Hi Kath and Mike! It's good to finally meet you - and a nice house you got there!" Jaden added, hoping that he was being friendly enough. Although he was quite friendly himself, he wasn't quite sure how to start with this completely extroverted and exuberant couple - also, he hoped he didn't make a bad impression of himself and his friends. Throughout life at Duel Academy, he had been dubbed as a bit of 'rebel' – not that he always meant to.

Kath laughed - not to take the mickey out of what Jaden had said, but because she genuinely liked Jaden. "Aren't you a sweetheart, eh? Well, this old house has done us well for 20 years and more, so it's doin' alright I think...considerin' what might be goin' down soon." Kath a small smile as she turned and winked at her husband. The elder Anderson gave a grin and tapped his son on the arm.

"Come on in everyone! We'll sort them bags out later; come inside and have a rest - been a long journey and I expect your tired." Mike stepped to the side to allow Jesse's friends to step forward. Jaden turned to his friends and shrugged, before confidently striding in, Syrus and Hassleberry close in tail.

Alexis gave a shy smile and followed the three boys into the house, the rest of the gang beginning to follow. As everyone stepped into the house, they took a moment to gaze round the place. It was painted white to make it look very open and spacious, furniture placed carefully around each room, along with other decoration from Kath and Mike's travels.

"Wow, your house is really nice." Alexis complimented, quiet amazed at the amount of little odds and ends and trinkets were about the house - there was so much culture and learning brought into the house just by the decor, let alone any stories that the couple had to tell!

"Why thank you my dear! It is a nice house: taken us a while to get it to this stage, but with all hands on deck, we've managed to make a good little home, haven't we dear?" Kath smiled, putting her arm round her husband.

"So Ava's been here helpin' out again has she?" Jesse grinned. Ava while she was very creative in many respects, she was also a very practical person - particularly when it came to fixing things and construction. She had often been round in the past with her family to help the Anderson's with anything that needed repair or needed a bit of brightening up. And then the Anderson's would do the same with Ava's home any time help was needed over there.

"Yep! No more than usual mind you, but she certainly helped us clear things up a bit! Say, why don't you all come out into the garden? It's a beautiful sunny day!" Kath suddenly said, her eyes now suddenly gleaming mischievously. Jesse turned to his friends.

"You alright with that, guys?" Jesse turned to his friends for confirmation. They all nodded, flashing small smiles. Although no one had really spoken yet, they all felt comfortable being around Jesse's parents and their home. There was something about the couple that made you feel very wanted and very welcome around them, no matter who you were or what you had done in your life.

Kath smiled and started to lead the way towards the garden. Jesse immediately followed with his friends in tow, looking around the house as they went along through the living room. Just as they all stepped outside they were greeted with a big –

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK JESSE!" That would surely echo across the town. Waiting in the garden was a party full of people who were family friends and relatives that Jesse had known for a long time; at the back was a banner saying 'Welcome home Jesse!'.

Jesse stood completely stunned for moment. "M-m-mom? Was this you? All of this?" He stammered, his face completely shocked. He had no idea that this was what he would be greeted with! And more to the point, he felt his heart swell with gratitude – everyone had clearly put in a huge amount of effort to make this happen and rounded it off to a huge success.

"Well, I couldn't just let my son come home without for once havin' a little celebration – you finished school hun! And you're finally back home: we're all glad to have you back!" Kath chuckled, searching her son's face intently. Everyone waited for Jesse to respond. In the end, Jesse gave a big smile and grabbed both of his parents into a tight embrace, hugging them tight.

"I don't know how to thank all of you! I can't believe this is actually happenin' – this is absolutely amazin'!" Jesse said, looking around at everyone down the steps in his garden, who were all beaming back up at him. Not one person could doubt that Jesse wasn't well liked across the town – lots of people had come just to see him!

"You silly thing! Of course we wanted to do this for you – though it wasn't just us that had the idea, my boy – look over there!" Kath smiled, hugging her son back gently and pointed towards the end of the garden. As Jesse's eyes strayed in the direction of his mother's hand, he felt his heart skip a beat.

A certain someone was waiting for him there with a small smile on her face as her eyes met his…

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09:**__ Hey everyone! Finally, I've got the ball rolling with this one - and hopefully my other stories will follow too (for all my fans who enjoy my work!) - so keep your eyes peeled peeps! I'll try to update when and where I can once all my school work is done first etc etc - enjoy and stay tuned for Chapter 2 :D_


	3. Never Always The Same

_**The following story 'Photograph' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennel belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennels autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Photograph' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Photograph' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

Jesse felt a huge smile split across his face as he suddenly darted forward towards the face he had been yearning to see again: Ava. There she stood serenely to the back underneath the summer sun, a glow about her that was calm and beautiful as she smiled gently, her blue eyes bight. As he ran across the garden, Ava also started to run towards Jesse – in a matter of seconds, the two collided with each other and wrapped their arms round each other. They stood gripping each other, as they would never let each other go.

Behind them, everyone was cheering as the two best friends had their moment of reunion; Kath and Michael were smiling radiantly, watching the pair, their neighbourhood and town friends also sharing the joy with Jesse's friends from Duel Academy also joined in the celebration, clapping their hands in delight.

Only Jaden noticed something that no one else seemed to see. He could Ava's face over Jesse's shoulder, leaning gently on him as her cheek sat comfortably against his warm neck. But a look flashed across her face for a moment – so quickly that Jaden wasn't sure he even saw it properly himself - but it was still there when he shook his head a moment. The look was passive; a look that said something else other than that she missed such a great deal in her life.

After a few moments, the two friends broke apart to look at each other properly. Both of them clearly saw the dramatic change in each other. Jesse had grown taller, more muscular than Ava had remembered - his eyes had a shine to them that set Ava at ease, knowing that he was happy and content with his life. And she couldn't wish it more for someone else other than Jesse.

The teal haired young man also absorbed Ava's growth as a now young woman, and saw the dramatic change in her. Years ago, she would've refused to even think about not coming in a pair of baggy pants and converse – but now she was dressed in an edgy dress and a pair of boots, which was more rock chick than tomboy. Not only that, Ava had a gravity about her that made her seem much older than she ever had been in her life.

But despite these changes, Ava was still Ava and Jesse couldn't help but smile at the smaller girl – he was just so happy to see her and even he couldn't explain why it wasn't just that he had missed her. "What?" Ava finally spoke, cocking her head to one side as she wondered why Jesse was now smiling the way he was – the corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a smile that was enough to make any girls heart melt.

"You know you've done it big time haven't you?" Jesse said with a chuckle, indicating towards the party – knowing Ava, she was probably the driving force behind it all: she was a born leader and knew how to organise people – not something people were able to learn if they don't have it in the first place. Ava gave a small smile and laughed gently.

"Of course – though it wasn't just me who pulled it all together. Everyone here wanted to help out, and we made it happen: it wasn't quite what you were expecting was it?" She answered with good grace, feeling Jesse slip his arm round her waist to pull her into another hug.

As she was felt the warmth of his chest, Ava felt something rise in her chest and throat – realising how much she had missed having him around. No one else understood her better than Jesse Anderson; they had known each other a long time and when they were parted, Ava couldn't help but feel like half of herself would go missing with him.

"You're the best." The emerald eyed boy murmured, squeezing Ava tightly to him. She felt her heart skip a beat as she closed her eyes momentarily, allowing the words to sink in... As they both pulled away, a group of three boys and a girl came bounding towards Jesse. The two gave each other a rueful smile: these guys were none other than the gang that had been their friends since they were 12 years old – Jacob, Marcus, Callum and Cassandra. Jake, Mark, Cal and Cassie for short.

"Hey Jess! What up dude? It's been ages!" Mark, the ever excitable one of the group, gave Jesse one of those hugs that guys liked to share – grab the hand and pat the back as they pulled each other in.

"Yeah man! We were wondering when you were coming back till Miss Bird here said she invited you back." Jake clapped Jesse on the back as they both stood tall; the two boys along with Cal were considered the good looking guys of the group, while Mark was often considered cute for his age – probably because he was quite short by most people's standards.

Though having said that, Jesse noticed that Mark was now almost as tall as Ava – and she wasn't exactly very big or tall herself. "Hey Mark! You've gotten taller – look at ya! You're not far off from Ava's height now." Jesse and the others laughed as Mark and Ava looked each other up and down with slight surprise.

"No shit dude! My little man's all grown up now – aw, bless you Mark!" Ava stated in a teasing tone as she grabbed Mark into squeezing hug. The younger dark haired boy gave a slight scowl of embarrassment.

"Aw come on guys! We're getting sentimental here, don't make me cry!" He said, again causing laughter to erupt from the surrounding group of friends. Ava's eyes then strayed to where Jaden and the rest of the people from Duel Academy were standing, looking a bit awkward among the burst of excitement. She turned to Jesse and gave him a nudge.

"Hey Jess, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" She spoke pleasantly, gesturing towards the group. Jesse turned to Ava and looked up to the group with a smile. "Oh yeah – sorry guys! Gang, meet Ava, Jake, Cassie, Mark and Cal – guys, meet the gang! Here's Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Zane, Bastion, Axel, Jim, Hassleberry, Mindy, Jasmine, Blair and Chazz!" Individually Jesse pointed to each persona as he introduced them to one another.

Jaden gave a wide smile and waved. "Hey gang! So you're the Ava Jesse won't shut up about?" He teased as he looked at the said female with his warm brown eyes. Ava raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and gave Jesse a sidelong smile. "I see. What has he been saying then?" She replied in a friendly tone, watching at how Jesse flushed a little.

"That you're his best friend and you're an amazing person to be around." Jaden said sincerely. Ava gave a small but genuine laugh – a sound that was pleasant to hear as it rang out across the garden. As though it was the first time in a while that anyone had heard her laugh like that.

"So you've been missing me, Jesse? How sweet of you." Ava gave Jesse a hug as he blushed with embarrassment. Not because he was ashamed of what he felt – it was just the usual modesty he had whenever he was praised or spoken well of.

"Course I have! Nothing's the same without your friends – particularly one who knows me so well!" Jesse protested gently, hugging the petite brunette back tenderly. Just as Ava was about to reply, Cassie stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt Ava! Just had Gary on the line – he says the lights are having problems and he needs you right away." All eyes turned to Jake's girlfriend: in comparison to Ava's dark looks, she was very pretty with her blonde hair and soft hazel eyes – in fact some would say that she was more conventionally beautiful than Ava. Yet her shy and timid approach next to Ava's confident stance seemed to throw her somewhat into the background.

"Those bloody things…sorry guys! Gonna have to dash – make yourselves comfortable! There's food and drink available over on the tables; take as much as you need! I'll catch up with you all soon." Ava explained briskly as she swept her hand vaguely across the garden indicating all the _delicious_ looking plates full of food before rushing off quickly to attend the problem.

Jaden's eyes were already straying longingly across them. "Jaden…"Alexis started as a warning, but before she could finish her sentence, the goofy young man and Hassleberry were already pushing their way through the bustling groups of people in their hurry to satisfy their appetites. Nothing new there.

"Typical Jaden." Chazz sighed dramatically, the other's chortling as they watched a few people turn to watch the two hungry teens with stunned disbelief. The gang themselves were also laughing; they all turned and decided it was time to make more conversation.

"So tell us about Duel Academy – we've heard it's a great place to be!" Jake gave his friendly, watching as Mindy, Jasmine and Blair become the many that were susceptible to his typical gorgeous boy looks – you could definitely imagine hearts hovering above their heads.

Jesse meanwhile allowed his gaze to follow where Ava had suddenly rushed off to – it was strange. Ava usually managed to find someone else to do the job for her so she could stay and socialise; yet he couldn't help but feel that this time, Ava had wanted to get away from socialisation. It just wasn't like her to rush off like that without finding out some more about people she had just met.

It just didn't add up for Jesse. So he quickly excused himself and went quickly after Ava, keen to find out what was bugging his friend. As he wandered through the crowds of people, he smiled and chatted with people as he went past; enjoying the company of people he had known for a while since childhood.

As he approached where there were some lights hanging from the trees, he turned his head back and forth trying to see where Ava had got too. "Looking for me?" A voice came from up upon the branches of the trees, making the Crystal beast dueller jump out of his skin and snap his head up towards the afternoon sky.

He smiled as he saw that familiar face staring at him through the leaves of the branches, and was then struck for a moment. He had never really thought about it before, but Ava's eyes were so mysterious – they stood out so vividly against her face. But he remembered that was what he first noticed about her: she had been at the tender age of 8, and when he first saw her, those eyes were what attracted his attention.

"What?" Jesse snapped out of his daze to see Ava's eyes dancing with amusement, realising he had been staring at her quite intently for a while. He jumped up onto the tree and climbed up it with ease, making his way to sit by his best friend. As he sat next to her, he thought how this was like how they were younger.

If there was ever an event like this, where the village or many friends alike had a gathering, they would often sit in the trees and giggle at how people were actin around each other; what they were wearing; the music that came on…but this was different.

For the two teens, this seemed to be an intense moment of remembering what they missed about their childhood since Jesse left. Ava averted her gaze from fixing the light to where the boy she adored sat watching her with that gorgeous smile. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sorry. Just doing the finishing touches – Ryan made these flowers to go around the lights, bless him. He has such a way with those artistic fingers of his." She chuckled, passing the lights over to Jesse for him to look at. Jesse immediately stretched over to take them, and examined it with great care.

He thought for a moment, contemplating how he was going to ask Ava if there was something bothering her. He looked over to where Ava was watching and saw how his friends were having a great time with the gang, joking and larking about. Then they both turned and their eyes met. Froze.

"How have things been?" Jesse finally asked gently, searching Ava's being for a reaction or some sort of indication. Although she was sat quite calmly, her eyes betrayed her for a moment. A look of brief emptiness flashed past as Ava's face lost its smile. She bowed her head slightly.

"Fine I guess – though it's not the same…" Ava tailed off as her voice came out in a slight hoarse, her dark eyelashes sweeping her cheeks softly as she closed them. Jesse felt his heart go out to her; he knew that her mother had been an important member of the family, a stabilizing force that often kept things together. Now she was gone, when Ava was approaching womanhood and needed her more than anything else.

He reached over quietly and took her hand, clasping them in both of his larger hands. Noticing that they were slightly drier than he remembered, warm, but covered in small grazes. When they were 16, she always somehow managed to keep her hands smooth and well looked after. They now looked a bit worn and tired.

Ava opened her eyes again and put her other hand on top of Jesse's, feeling comforted by his steady grip. The look had disappeared in an instant with another sweep of those dark lashes and she was now smiling again. Her head inclined towards where people were now dancing in the centre of the party.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked with a grin, knowing that despite anything else – Jesse would know well what she was now thinking. The emerald eyed boy chuckled as he watched Ava's face suddenly light up with that knowing look.

Acting like a gentleman, Jesse gestured with one hand towards the dance floor with a slight bow. "May I have this dance?" He asked in a teasing tone, watching Ava sit up straight with an almost regal stance, sat upon the tree branch as though she were posing for a photo. She grinned.

"I'd be glad to." She answered gracefully. Jesse then jumped enthusiastically from the branch to the ground, and stood with his arms held out to the red dressed brunette. Feeling her heart start to thud slightly, Ava slid from her position on the branch and fell, her dark brown hair flying out as her small body moved quickly and beautifully towards Jesse's arms.

As Jesse caught her, his hands held her firmly on the hips. They both noticed for a brief second that their faces were inches from each other's; close enough to smell their scents. Jesse had a slight smell of fresh cotton and masculine deodorant Ava noticed – a cool but comforting smell that set her at ease, but also made her heart speed up even more.

But unbeknownst to her, she was having the same effect on Jesse; her scent was lemony mixed with a hint of lotus flower, plus another smell that he recognised: honeysuckle. That's when he realised: Ava was wearing her mother's old dress. As he let her go, he looked her up and down, smiling. She did look very good in the dress – perhaps even more so than he mother ever did. _Did…_Jesse thought sadly.

Ava looked curiously at Jesse, watching how is eyes raked her appearance. As they came up again, they looked…regretful? But whatever it was, it was a mere flash - it disappeared as the expression melted into Jesse's soft smile, eyes shining as they held Ava captivated for a moment in their gaze.

"Come on." He said gently, taking Ava's hand and leading her out on to the dance floor. Together they looked inseparable, hand in hand watching each other in a trance. As they approached the bright lights of the dance floor, everyone parted down the middle and watched…

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09:**__ Hey everyone! Chapter 2 up and ready for you all to (hopefully!) enjoy - feedback still appreciated as ever, please don't hesitate! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 3 :)_


	4. Makes Me Laugh Every Time

_**The following story 'Photograph' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennel belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Ryan Evian, Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check and Callum Fennels autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Photograph' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Photograph' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
_I'd been married long time ago_  
_Where did you come from, where did you go?_  
_Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

As the music blared out through the speakers, people began to join Ava and Jesse in the centre of the garden, laughing and cheering as they all prepared for a traditional barn dance. "I didn't know Jess knew how to dance!" Jaden exclaimed, sounding surprised as he watched his teal haired friend clasp the petite female's hands in his. Mark laughed out in response as he brandished his beer bottle, slapping the fellow male on the back.

"Mate, when we were all younger, he and Ava were like the dancing legends across the whole town – every time there was party, everyone would always ask them to go on first because they knew how to spice up the dance floor – it's always funny to watch, but then when they're drunk, it is _absolute quality_!" The dark haired boy yelled over the music as some of the group nearby also listened in, their heads turning back to watch the most popular pair of teens in town dance like crazy to the music, smiling at each other.

_He came to town like a midwinter storm  
He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong  
His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
But all he had come for was having some fun_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

The Elemental Hero duellist looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning to Alexis, who was sat next to him chatting pleasantly with Cass another seat or so along. He nudged her slightly, waiting patiently as her honey coloured eyes turned to face him, sparkling slightly with the way the lights caught her face as the sun had now fully set. "Want to come up and have a dance?" He moved to speak in her ear, hoping that she could hear him over the loud music now ringing across the garden.

The blond haired female paused for a moment as she moved her head away slightly to look the chocolate brown eyed male in the face, her gaze slowly dragging itself back to watch everyone else on the dance floor. She then gave a smile and nodded as she took his hand, pulling them both up without saying another word. The rest of the group shared a secret grin as they watched the couple dance together, slightly tense but all the while enjoying themselves. Chazz and Syrus looked like they wanted to drown themselves in ale.

_He brought disaster wherever he went  
The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent  
They all ran away so nobody would know  
And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

In the meantime, a certain couple of teens were stood watching nearby, taking a break from the dancing as they grinned at their friends from a distance. "So what d'you reckon? Think they might get together by the end of the night?" The young Anderson suggested slyly, meeting the devilish look in his best friends bright blue eyes as she smirked. Both of them were thinking exactly the same thing: they couldn't wait to see how the two duel academy students would last after tonight. It was just too obvious to everyone that they liked each other probably a bit more than just friends – plus, the petite American female had been filled in on the details.

"Well, I don't know…we might have to go and give them a little help…" The young Evian tailed off deliberately as her gaze wondered back to where the dance floor was now filled with youngsters and adults alike, dancing away to their hearts content. Even Chazz had been dragged from sulking in a corner to join in! The Crystal Beast duellist gave his best friend a puzzled look at her statement, meeting her amused expression as he thought about it for a moment, before his eyes widened slightly with realisation.

"You are kidding me right, Ava? You're not…" He didn't finish his sentence as her face seemed to glow under the lights, her cheeky smile making her look for a moment years younger than she actually was. Oh she was serious - if they wanted to see two friends together by the end of the night, sometimes she just could not resist adding a little 'helping hand' while she was at it. But then her face cracked and suddenly she was laughing, before she patted her best friend on the shoulder.

"I'm joking Jess! It's far more fun to watch them dither about with each other – plus also, we're meant to be dancing." She grinned broadly, before she felt herself being dragged back onto the dance floor by the emerald eyed male, her smaller hand encased comfortably in his larger. As she caught sight of his now mischievous looking face, she began to wonder what he was up to. Then there was a change in the music.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet, sugar, candy man_

Ava looked at the teal haired male with wide eyes. "No – no – nah uh, not gonna happen!" She started to protest, a slight blush coming to her cheeks although she was still smiling as she said it. Some time ago before he had left for Duel Academy, the two teens were often asked to dance to this song because they not only ruled the dance floor with it, but they also had their own special little routine – one which was quite especially popular when someone was persuaded to wear a dress…

"Bit late for that Miss Bird! C'mon, let's go – they're all waiting for us!" The young Anderson chuckled, grabbing her hands before she could say anything else and started moving her around. Rolling her eyes with a wry smile, the tomboy kicked off her boots and went bare foot as she allowed herself to submit to the beat of the music and began to show off the moves that everyone had been waiting to see.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

"Whoa! Look at them go – I didn't know they could dance like that!" Syrus exclaimed, the rest of the group mimicking his awe as they watched the couple jazz away to the pop hit, their feet moving so quickly it was as though they were dancing on air. The crowds around them were cheering them all the way, encouraging them to keep going. The two laughed out loud as they caught sight of the shocked looks on their friend's faces.

"Looks like we're back in the range!" The tomboy yelled over the music, throwing her head back as Jesse lifted her up and spun her round before her feet touched the ground once more and she resumed moving her feet wherever she could remember how.

"You said it!"

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Se bop, bop_  
_Hey yeah_

The brunette's father watched on from the side with Kath and Mike, smiling fondly as he watched his daughter dance as though the dance floor was never big enough – it was as though everything around her had disappeared and no one was watching: it was just her and Jesse. More often than not however, Chris found his heart twinging with slight sadness – because he could not stop thinking about how much his daughter looked so much like her mother at the moment – the borrowed red dress swirled around her petite body in a way that rivalled his wife when she was still alive and used to dance as much as her daughter did.

But now Fiona Evian was dead, and the one of her legacies was within the spirit of a certain blue eyed female, whose smile was a broad as the approaching evening sky above. "It's so nice to see those two back together again – you wouldn't have thought those two had been separated for so long! It's almost like how it used to be." The dark haired male heard Jesse's mother speak beside, his head turning to look at her as she watched the dancing, wearing the same fond expression he had.

Smiling slightly, he nodded in agreement. "Indeed it is. And you don't mind me housing Jesse's guests in the barn we've got out the back?" He said pleasantly, taking a sip of his beer as he watched the raven haired turn and give him a kind smile.

"No problem by me and Mike! You just make sure to take care of yourself my dear – remember if you, Ryan or Ava ever need anythin', you know where to find us." Kath replied gently, patting him on the arm as the two exchanged a mutual look – since the death of his wife, he had been trying his best to keep the household together. But more often than not, he felt like his daughter was the one who took the control of out his hands: as much as things seemed to be moving on in a somewhat usual fashion, he also knew it was starting to put a strain on all of them. Sparing one last smile, he silently walked off to go and find his son, who he had spotted messing around with his mates somewhere in the distance.

In the meantime, Cal was sat with Zane in companionable silence as they too kept their eyes fixed on the vibrant couple spicing up the dance floor. The blond haired male sighed as he leant back in his chair and took a sip of his beer. "Looks like some things never change." He stated, talking half to himself and half to the taller male sat next to him. The young Truesdale looked momentarily confused as he turned to look at him, sensing that there was something behind the words rather than what was at face value.

"Well they have known each other a long time, as far as I've heard. Why would anything be any different?" The dark eyed male murmured in reply, his gaze returning to see the couple now finishing their dance, bowing to the crowd who had now gone wild – he had no doubt why the two were so popular with everyone around here: they were young, lively and energetic as well as friendly – it was hard for most people not to not like them, and of course, with that kind of dancing they were doing, they were very entertaining to watch!

"You may not know this, but everyone here was always used to those two doing virtually everything together: sports, creative arts, generally messing around – there wasn't one thing people could think of that the two didn't do. That is until our J-man here got the offer from the South Duel Academy and went off on his own..." The 21 year old tailed off as his gaze followed the petite American girl and the emerald eyed male approaching the rest of their friends, who were sat laughing at them as the ever mischievous Mark brandished a photo album containing some rather interesting photographs of the days when they were younger.

"Has he not been back since?" The Cyber Beast duellist questioned in a murmur, wondering whether to get up to go and socialise with the group. But more than anything else, he wanted to know more about a certain young Evian – he wanted to know what it was about her that made her so central in the Crystal Beast duellist's life, other than that they have been friends for a very long time. From what he had heard, she was clearly a person who made heavy impressions on people: everyone knew who she was, and a substantial percentage of that was just because of her personality drawing so many people in alone – let alone anything else she did.

"He's been back once – last time we saw him was over a year and a half ago." Cal muttered in reply, suddenly looking down slightly as he saw Ava come towards them. She was smiling now, which made quite a contrast to when she first made her introductions.

"Hey guys, looks like Mr Gemini has got the old photos out." The tomboy greeted the two elder males, her expression becoming slightly wry as the blond haired male gave a teasing smirk.

"What can I say? You're too loved around here." He replied, his eyes dancing with amusement.

The brunette gave a shrug as her expression also became teasing, a smirk of her own tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Oh definitely – why else would I have you guys here?" She said sweetly, making enough of undertone in her statement to get across the little in joke the two were having.

"Aw, ouch girl – way to burn a boy's ego!" The eldest gang member exclaimed in mock hurt, placing a dramatic hand over his heart. The blue eyed female laughed out loud as she looked over to Zane, who was smiling slightly as he watched the teasing exchange between the two.

"Boy being the operative word, my dear friend. D'you guys want to come over and join the rest of us? We were going to get the duelling cards out and have a few rounds while we were sat down." She indicated towards where the rest of the group were sat hunched over a nearby table, her bright ocean orbs sparkling at the thought of getting her own deck out. The two elder males looked at each other and shrugged before getting up from their seats.

"Why not? Lead the way Miss Bird." Cal poked his friend in the side, earning a small punch in return as the trio made their way to the make shift duelling arena, where already Chazz was fast losing in the bet to win Alexis against Jaden...

* * *

"Remind me why we agreed to this again..." Mark grumbled as he reluctantly removed his shirt when everyone was sat later in the Evian barn, where the guests from Duel Academy would soon be staying for the rest of the time they spent here. Since the party at the Anderson's, the group of teens had come back and had their own little 'after party' – namely involving alcohol, music and a pack of cards. Now some of them were playing strip poker, by way of adding a little 'fun' to the evening. So far, Syrus was sat blushing in his underwear; Hassleberry was looking distinctly uncomfortable without his trousers on and Chazz was basking in the glory of showing his naked torso.

The young Evian smirked broadly as she took another sip from her can of Strongbow, leaning against her teal haired best friend as she sat comfortably with his arm around her waist. "That's what you get for getting cocky, Mini Megaman." She declared as her eyes shimmered daringly in the light, the girls giggling as the small dark haired male went slightly pink and scowled slightly. But everyone knew it was all in good humour: it was only unlucky that he didn't have a very good hand and his poker face skills weren't as good as he hoped.

Yet the laugh of laughs was definitely going to be when it struck midnight: earlier on in the evening, Jake had given Ava the most spectacular dare of having to strip down to nothing and run around complete naked through her back garden – whilst singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. Now that was something that everyone was waiting to see! Not just that it would be simply hilarious – but also because the Duel Academy guests really wanted to see how bold and daring she was really made out to be.

"He's not the one strippin' down to nothin' in about ten minutes time." The Crystal Beast spoke up, grinning broadly as everyone burst out laughing, some of them clutching their sides as tears streamed down their face – it was one thing that the statement could be taken for an innuendo, but the fact that he said it was just unbearably funny – no one had ever heard him talk that before! But then it was probably some of the alcohol working its magic around the group as they kept taking shots and slurping the last drops from the bottom of a bottle.

Ava rolled her eyes slightly as she smirked and nudged her friend in the side. "Ok Jess, you win that one." She chuckled as she got up and took a peek at her green eyed friend's hand. Catching sight of the straight flush he had in his grip, her smirk got wider as she exchanged a look with him and ruffled his hair before sitting down next to me. Jaden was sat opposite them, so far fully clothed and currently contemplating what do with his cards – he had never really played poker before and the concept baffled him, despite the fact that he was considered one of the best where card games was concerned, especially duelling. He had caught the mischievous looks on the couple opposite him and he knew they were up to something – there was only way to find out.

"Ok…I'm not going to fold - shall we reveal what we have?" He announced, trying to sound confident as he also saw Alexis watching him intently, although unaware that she was staring at him because unlike everyone else who was waiting with bated breath to see if he would lose or win, she had another reason entirely that she could not take her eyes off him…

The small dark haired male tried not laugh or reveal anything through his face as he straightened up and kept his cards completely hidden. "Alright then, I'll go first." He said, albeit getting impatient to show what he had. He laid out the cards on the floor, grinning as everyone gasped and then began to cheer him on as they looked at the good hand of cards. The Elemental Hero duellist nodded slightly as he kept his hand to his chest.

"That's a very good hand…very good hand…" He replied, before suddenly smirking and laying down his hand to reveal what he had: everyone looked over and down everyone's mouths dropped – laid before them was an unmistakable royal flush. "But not quite good enough!" Mark's expression was priceless as the tomboy of the group began to laugh out loud, everything about him completely deflating as he began to realise what this meant for him.

"Looks like it's time to reveal your wacky boxers, Megaman!" His blond haired best friend called out from one side, the rest of the grouping trying to stifle their giggles as he went from neon pink to puce red. The brunette wished she had brought her camera with her, because this was a story that was going to go down for ages to come – every single bit of that moment was so comically well timed that she was sure how she was going to get her breath back from all her laughing. Chazz wasn't doing much better either as he was beating the floor with his fists, his face so screwed up that a couple weren't sure whether he was truly going mad!

Literally saved by the bell, the clock struck midnight. Mark then cackled manically as he watched the blue eyed female's face also drop with realisation. Oh dear – looks like this was the moment where she would have to bare all…

"So what was that you were saying, Miss Bird? Perhaps your underwear would look good next to mine!" The green eyed male flashed her cheeky smile as she raised her eyebrows. Sighing slightly she began to get up – the ladies in their drunken state all began to cheer as she made her way out of the barn to do what she had to do. Syrus exchanged a timid look with his Dinosaur duellist friend as he sat curled up against a wall.

"You don't really think she's going to do it, do you?" He squeaked quietly, watching as his answer was confirmed by the likes of Jake, Mark, Cass, Alexis, Jaden and Jesse all cheering from the doorway as they tried to not to collapse with laughter again. Hassleberry gulped as he felt the cold air go to his legs.

"Looks like she has." Came the stunned reply.

The young Evian in the meantime scowled as she heard her friends cheering her from the open door, already in her underwear and the summer breeze tickling her skin as she stood somewhere in the shadows so no one could see her fully. Quickly stripping herself of her last items of clothing, she bolted out into the moonlight and started to open her mouth, dreading what was going to happen next. "IS THIS THE REAL LIFE?" She sung out loud, her voice completely out of tune as she heard everyone inside killing themselves with laughter.

Deciding that she wanted to be playful and see what reaction she would get, she began to sing in a crazed voice that was vaguely like Freddy Mercury.

"IS THIS JUST FANTASY - CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE - NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY!"

Oh she just could not get enough of it – by now she could hear Jake and Mark gasping for breath as she spotted them practically rolling in the door, unable to stay standing as everyone else leant against the doorway for support.

"OPEN YOUR EYES – LOOK UP TO THE SKY AND SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Inside the house, Chris Evian was sat in his kitchen, listening to the racket outside and trying not to laugh himself as he heard his daughter making a complete fool out of herself: it was quite funny really, because this was a pleasant reminder of how she used to be in her early teen years – completely carefree, daring and devilish – she was so well loved by everybody for her lively nature that in more recent times they were beginning to miss that. She had become so grown up and serious over the past few years that sometimes it was hard to remember that she had been that girl once.

Getting up from the table, the dark haired male went to the kitchen window – his eyes then nearly fell out of their sockets as he saw none other than Ava, standing in all her naked glory as she ran about the yard, singing at the top of her voice. _Now that'll be one story for the grandchildren…_He thought with amusement as he leant against the sink and continued to watch.

"I SEE A LITTLE SILHOUETTO OF A MAN – SCARAMOUCHE, SCARAMOUCHE – WILL YOU DO THE FANDANGO – THUNDER BOLT AND LIGHTENING – VERY, VERY FRIGHTENING ME – GALILEO, GALILEO, GALILEO, FIGARO – MAGNIFICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Good God, I don't know how much more I can take of this – why the hell did you set that dare Jake?" Cal gasped between laughs, wiping his eyes of the moisture leaking from them as he rubbed his now sore stomach. His answer was only met with more laughter as everyone witnessed the tomboy go down on her knees as she carried on her overly dramatic singing, her voice now sounding vaguely (as well as drunkenly) as one out of an opera.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! (WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO) LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey Ava – I think you can stop now!"

The brunette suddenly stopped mid-lyric. "Thank you – now I can stop being a moron." She stated cheerfully as she got up and raced to where her clothes were before anyone saw too much more of her body. As much as she was quite body confident and wasn't really bothered about other people seeing her nakedness, she still maintained some kind of dignity – particularly as society somehow dictated that the human body shouldn't be 'exposed' in public. Half the time she wondered how any of that would do when humans used to be Neanderthals.

"Now that was quite somethin' from you, Miss Bird! How much alcohol did that take this time?" She jumped slightly as she turned to see none other than the young Anderson behind her, grinning at her as he walked towards her. Chuckling, she rolled her eyes and allowed him to help her do up the back of her dress as she allowed herself to smile slightly, shivering as she tried to rub some warmth into her arms.

"Let's think shall we...or am I too drunk to remember?" The blue eyed female replied jokingly, before she was pulled into a warm embrace, a pair of longer and stronger arms wrapping around her petite body as she nestled into the familiar body. She leant her head against his chest as she heard his laugh reverberate inside of his rib cage as his hands stroked up and down her back.

"For a moment, I think we all thought you were beyond hangin' – but it looks like you fooled us on that one – it was still hilarious though!" Jesse said with amusement, looking down to see the young Evian's bright ocean like orbs staring up at him as she raised her eyebrow and gave him a tantalising smile. Neither said a word as they held onto each other, the alcohol still working through their brains as they stood out in the darkness under the luminance of the moonlight.

"Hey guys – you coming back in? We're just about to have a round of 'never have I ever...' if you want to join us?" Cass poked her head from around the door, her impish smile bright as her boyfriend's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back indoors so that a giggle escaped her lips. Giving a wry smile, Ava pulled away from her teal haired best friend as she started to walk towards the door with him in tow, muttering something along the lines of 'Here we go again...'

The emerald eyed male smiled as he waited a moment outside, contemplating everything that had happened in the space of the afternoon and evening that had just passed: not only had he been reunited with his friends and hometown again, he had so far had one of the most fun filled nights he had ever had with them! Without them, this certainly wouldn't have been a night without them. Then the tomboy came to his mind and his smile only became more serene: she had done so much to welcome him and his friends to Frankston - sometime very soon, he wanted to find a way to say thank you for being the best friend he could rely on without fail to make him laugh every time.

* * *

_**xXxCometxXx/Piscesgirl09:** Phew! Wow - it's been a long time since I updated this story - my deepest apologies to those who have been waiting to see the next chapter, I am geniunely trying my best to keep this story going - hopefully if I can get some more time (and probably inspiration as well - unfortunately you can't buy packs of that in the supermarket...but if only we could), I can start getting this one going again more regularly! I hope this chapter in the meantime makes satisfactory reading; feedback and reviews etc greatly appreciated as always =) Cheers_


End file.
